fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peregrine
Peregrine Liber is a human who appears in the first episode of the TV Show, Nuine, he is the main character of the series and also the first character in the show to appear with a Standing Ripple. Peregrine's Standing Ripple is called, Atomic Swing. Appearance Peregrine is a significantly tall human who wears 19th century-styled attire, consisting of a half-trenchcoat and a brimmed hat. He also wears black trousers and sandals with wings on the outer sides. Although not seen, Peregrine also has three revolvers that he usually keeps under his trenchcoat only using them when he needs to, each revolver has a slightly different design to it, one being a traditional six-cylinder, the second having seven cylinders and the third having six cylinders although arranged in pairs such that the bullets are shot in pairs out of twin barrels. He refers to these revolvers as; Six of Clubs, Seven-Star Split and Blackjack respectively. Peregrine's hair generally appears rather messy with his hair forming a shape similar to a pair of wings, he has black hair and light blue eyes. History Peregrine comes from a family of tailors from Eastern Europe who helped make many military and messenger outfits during the 17th to 20th centuries, Peregrine was born into a relatively low-class life as a result with his family consisting of at the time sixteen other family members although by the time he reached adulthood his paternal grandfather, great aunt and uncle had passed away due to illnesses and his older brother had disappeared from the family entirely having headed east to places unknown. Peregrine grew up in poor conditions working alongside his siblings, parents and other family to make ends meet. Though Peregrine initially didn't have much in the way of education at the age of fourteen he was able to attend a small school that had opened up in his town that taught students of various ages from those as young as Peregrine's youngest siblings who at the time were only five years old to his older brother before he disappeared who was nineteen. Peregrine took a fascination to the great tales of adventure from old greek tales and would often create games with his siblings and the other children who attended the school about going on similar journeys. By the time Peregrine had reached the age of adulthood he'd become quite experienced from both working in factories much of his life and also learning to become a tailor from his father who'd passed the trade onto him after his older brother had disappeared when Peregrine was sixteen. Peregrine continued the tradition of his lineage and worked at his father's tailoring shop while on the side helping out in a number of other minor jobs that he held. When he turned twenty, Peregrine came across a rather fortunate turn as his older sister who was twenty-one at the time had gone off to become an archaeologist, earning a scholarship under a professor whom was visiting from West Europe, due to helping uncover paleo-neolithic findings in the tundra near the town the family had come into a spot of wealth and were able to move from their rapidly declining house into a new home in West Europe where Peregrine's older sister could attend university to study for archaeology. Despite moving away from his old life, Peregrine continued to work as a tailor, becoming an apprentice under a man called Rustulf who worked as a tailor in town where the family had moved to. Peregrine learnt a great deal from Rustulf and was able to make significantly more money due to serving higher paying customers and eventually moved out of his home to live on his own, although didn't move far and still kept in contact with his siblings and rest of his family. When Peregrine turned twenty-four however an unfortunate incident occured in which the town that Peregrine lived in was attacked by alien raiders, Peregrine was kidnapped whilst protecting his family and ended up living as a prisoner to the alien raiders for three months. During this time Peregrine met a number of new people including his to be longtime friend, Gareth a servant robot that the alien raiders had purchased to perform menial tasks. During a raid that took place on another planet, Peregrine along with Gareth and several other prisoners were able to make an escape by using a quirk in the ship's security system, the resulting gunfight that ensued killed many of the prisoners and the alien raiders although fortunately both Peregrine and Gareth along with two other prisoners survived taking a small shuttle and escaping. During their time on the ship Gareth had amassed a small wealth by stealing from the alien raiders and when they got to a ship dock Peregrine, Gareth and the other prisoners split the wealth and parted ways, Peregrine deciding to stick with Gareth as he seemed to have more knowledge about the world beyond Earth. During the following four years together, Peregrine and Gareth worked together performing a variety of odd jobs for various individuals, sometimes good, sometimes nefarious, either way it made them a living and the two quickly became close friends. During this time Peregrine was able to return to Earth where he found that fortunately his family along with his mentor, Rustulf had survived the alien raid and thanks to his older sister's wealth from her occupation as an archaeologist the family had been able to recover from the destruction dealt to their home. Peregrine decided however that from the short time he'd spent doing odd jobs with Gareth and seeing the various alien cultures of the galaxy he wanted to explore more and promised his mentor Rustulf that he'd return whenever possible and show him new tailoring techniques he'd learnt. During this short return Peregrine also picked up his current attire including two of his three revolvers, Seven-Star Split & Blackjack whom had been left to him by his now deceased paternal grandmother. Peregrine and Gareth spent their time in-between odd jobs learning about a number of strange artifacts as Gareth's adoration of the old and valuable often ended up with the pair investigating such claims, one such claim being the incredibly valuable new unknown material that'd been discovered in a series of stray comets from unknown origins that were appearing all across the galaxy. Peregrine and Gareth eventually tracked down one of these comets hurtling towards a planet called Nuine where the TV Show picks up. Powers & Abilities Peregrine possesses a Standing Ripple and is also a sharpshooter, having spent his time between odd jobs learning to use his trio of revolvers, being quick to draw and also having above-average aim had helped Peregrine greatly in his time spent doing more questionable odd jobs with Gareth. Peregrine's main abilities however stem from his Standing Ripple, Atomic Swing which manifested itself when Peregrine came into contact with a shard of Ripplite from the comet that impacted Nuine. Atomic Swing Atomic Swing is a humanoid Standing Ripple who is distinguishable for its muscular build, skull-like face and green-cyan and metallic silver appearance. Atomic Swing has a single ability like many Standing Ripples although is able to use said ability to great effect due to its wide versatility. Stone Groove TBA Personality Peregrine can be described as somewhat aloof and unwitting by others, despite his experience in very specific fields he is not particularly intelligent and has a distinct lack of knowledge when it comes to more scientific concepts relying more so on Gareth or their ship's AI, Pugsly to interpret information regarding those fields. Peregrine is fairly calm in low pressure situations and doesn't get worked up until put under pressure this heavily contrasts with his friend, Gareth who can appear abrasive and audacious under normal situations but becomes surprisingly focused and well-minded when the situation demands it. Trivia *Peregrine's design stems from Hermes, emissary of the Greek Gods and 19th Century Mailmen *Peregrine's Standing Ripple, Atomic Swing comes from the Swedish Pop Rock Band of the same name **Atomic Swing's primary ability, Bossanova comes from the name of their second album, Bossanova Swap Meet **Peregrine's secondary Standing Ripple, Stone Groove comes from the song in their first album, Stone Me into the Groove *Peregrine along with all Standing Ripple Users seen in Nuine have their Standing Ripples stem from the comet that impacted the planet Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples Category:Humans Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?